Las Memorias Perdidas
by KimihikoHimura-Sama
Summary: Kagome a perdido la memoria y no sabe ni quien es o donde esta, pero dos pares de ojos brillantes creen tener una idea de quien pudo ser y porque esta allí. Inuyasha y el equipo están dolidos por la perdida, pero el pequeño Kitzune tiene algo muy importante. Fe


**_OCTUBRE 17 DEL 2019_**

**_Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización._****_-Diálogo-_****_\- Acción._****_"Pensamiento"_****_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena_****_Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez._****_Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final._****_¡Ahora si, a leer!_****_._****_._****_._**

En un bosque desconocido, en la época de las guerras civiles una joven azabache despierta cerca de una fogata con la luna en el punto mas alto de la bóveda celeste, no sabe absolutamente nada de si o sobre el lugar donde esta. Solo posee la vaga sensación de que tiene que recordar algo, pero... que?

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunta a las dos figuras femeninas frente a ellas -¿Quienes son ustedes?... Y mas importante ¿quien soy yo?- pregunta con desconcierto y un poco de temor.

-Estas en el Bosque del la Lady de los inviernos- contesta unos ojos azules que parecen brillar en la oscuridad analizándole el alma

-Nosotras somos Yokais y las Lady's de las tierras del Invierno y el Verano... No sabemos quien eres, te encontramos cerca y como era peligroso te trajimos con nosotras, pero no tengas miedo- Respondieron esta vez unos ojos Rubí brillantes en la oscuridad

-¿No recuerdas nada de como llegaste?- dijo la voz impersonal de ojos azules mientras estos lentamente tomaban un tono turquesa normal, sin el brillo intenso y tomando solo una ligera luz

-¡No la presiones! ambas sabemos ya lo que dirá...- Regañaron los ojos Rubí que al poco tiempo fueron perdiendo el brillo intenso al igual que los anteriores.

-No- dijo cabizbaja la joven -Me podrían decir sus nombres para agradecerles que me hayan traído con ustedes... Si no lo hubieran hecho lo mas seguro es que ya estaría muerta con el frio- al terminar la oración los ojos turquesa se abrieron con sorpresa y los rubí con alegría

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki, pequeña- Dijo saliendo de la oscuridad mostrando un cabello Blanco tan brillante como la luna que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos liso arriba y ligeramente rizado en las puntas, una piel blanca y brillante como la porcelana, unos ojos turquesa con algunos toques en azul zafiro, esta era mas alta que la oji-rubí, y llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles de copos de nieve Bordados en oro con detalles en azul hielo azul rey en las orillas en medio de las clavículas llevaba la marca de una luna menguante con un copo de nieve entrelazado haciendo notar que era una Daiyoukai de alto nivel

-El mío es Ripxo- Dijo feliz y con una sonrisa sincera y ojos brillantes de alegría y algo mas, tenia el cabello negro como la mas oscura noche, ondulado y recogido en un elegante moño con algunos kansanshis de color amarillo y dorado, piel un poco tostada como besada por el sol, llevaba un Kimono de color amarillo con diseños de un paisaje de verano en la parte inferior y un sol justo en el costado izquierdo del cuello como marca que denotaba que también era una Daiyoukai poderosa al igual que la peli plata

-Oh muchas gracias Mitsuki-Sama y Ripxo-Sama por traerme con ustedes, disculpen todas las molestias que les haya causado mientras estaba inconsciente- murmuro abochornada

-¡Oh! no te preocupes- Dijo la joven de nombre Ripxo a la Azabache de manera amigable

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ripxo, no fue ninguna molestia- dijo la oji-turquesa amablemente cuando de repente noto una cadena con un símbolo conocido eh importante para ella en particular junto a un nombre "Kagome" -Creo haber descubierto cual es tu nombre pequeña- Dijo con una nostalgia palpable en su voz, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante la cual se extraño

-¡¡¡¡¿Si?!!!!- Dijo la joven asombrada -¿Cual? por favor dígame- Dijo la azabache asombrada

-Kagome- Dijo con voz suave y amable lo que sorprendió a la oji-rubí aun mas

-Me parece...- En su mente un recuerdo llego y vio a una amable mujer de ojos chocolate y cabellos cortos que le llamaba "Kagome hija"

-Te a llegado un recuerdo?- Pregunto la oji-rubí al ver la expresión de la colegiala

-E...Ese es mi nombre... lo recuerdo ese es ¿como lo supiste?- Dijo la azabache

-Tu pulsera mi pequeña Kagome- La señalo y sonrió y a azabache miro y así era, a la oji-rubí le extraño la forma de actuar de la peli-plata y miro el símbolo este le sorprendió, porque sabia lo que significaba así que sonrió

-Hey si quieres puedes venir con nosotras, no mordemos- Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo Ripxo de manera amigable, siendo una Daiyoukai, a pesar de la alta posición que ocupaba ahora, era temida. Así que tenia un poco de miedo de asustar a Kagome, después de todo era humana

-No quiero molestarles- Dijo apenada Kagome -Ya han hecho demasiado por mi- Dijo algo sonrojada

-No es ninguna molestia mi pequeña, ven con nosotras mi palacio queda cerca- Dijo Mitsuki amablemente extendiendo la mano para que la tomara

-Si insisten, Se los agradezco mucho... la verdad no tengo donde ir... ya que ni siquiera se a donde ir- Dijo al principio feliz pero luego triste "¿tendré familia? ¿Estarán preocupados? ¿Y si es así... alguien me buscara?"

-Tranquila quédate con nosotras todo el tiempo que quieras- Dijo Ripxo feliz

-Si y además te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites desde ahora seremos tu familia- Le sonrió la oji turquesa con nostalgia, como esas sonrisas que son amables pero muy tristes a la vez -Vamos a mi palacio- Dijo segura y de manera suave

-Si- Dijo Kagome tomándola de la mano

-Yo me adelanto para decirle a las sirvientas que te preparen una habitación entre la mía y la de Mitsuki-Chan- Dijo mientras era cubierta en una esfera de luz amarilla clara y volaba por los cielos

"Me parece conocido eso" Pensó mientras se abrazaba un poco a la peli plata por miedo a caer mientras era rodeada por una luz blanca cálida y el brazo de la Lady invernal la aferraba un poco de la cintura para sujetarla mejor

-No te preocupes no te dejare caer- Le dijo sonriente mientras la apretaba un poco mas contra si -Si Ripxo se hubiera quedado ella le hubiera pedido a Kai que te llevara en su lomo- Suspiro algo cansada -Igual lamento si te incomodo- Dijo ligeramente abochornada

-Descuide Mitsuki-Sama, no me incomoda- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa amable

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en una entrada tipo templo que tenia un par de guardias que inmediatamente se corrieron para recibir a su Lady con una reverencia, mas adelante había un hermoso palacio blanco con cristales y detalles dorados con unas hermosas puertas de caoba talladas con motivos invernales muy gruesas por las cuales entraron ya que se abrieron solas e inmediatamente fueron recibidas por unas cuantas criadas que le dieron una cálida bienvenida a su señora y a su acompañante

-Mi señoras ¿no quieren comer? preparamos una cena especial para ustedes, su comida favorita mi Lady- le dijo la primera sirvienta y la que parecía estar a cargo de las otras

-Gracias Kanna- Le dijo a la joven de cabellos lilas largos atados en una cola baja y ojos miel con orejas de gato con un deje de cariño -Por favor lleva a mi invitada a mis aposentos y entrégale un Kimono de los que tengo sin usar, ¡de los mas hermosos! el que mas le guste dáselo- le sonrió tiernamente a la azabache que en ese instante tenia una expresión pensativa, como si estuviera en otro lugar

"Ese nombre se me hace conocido... Lo eh escuchado antes" Pensó Kagome como si fuera un deja vu

-Kagome-Sama?... Kagome-sama?- Dijo la joven con orejitas de gato moviendo su mano enfrente de Kagome -Señorita esta bien?-

-Ehhh????? si claro... Estoy bien solo... Que su nombre me es familiar de algún modo- Dijo Kagome

-Ohhh ya veo, aunque mi nombre es poco usual- Dijo la joven con su mejor sonrisa -Por favor, venga conmigo vamos a ver los hermosos trajes de mi Lady, tiene usted mucha suerte al parecer mi señora le ha tomado mucho cariño. Nunca, a Nadie, ni a Verano u Otoño ella le ha dado uno de sus trajes especiales- le miro mientras le guiaba a un corredor grande y largo con grandes puertas de caoba con motivos estacionales -Venga por favor mi señora- Y le guio a la que tenia motivos invernales, esta estaba decorada de colores principalmente blancos, dorados, zafiro, turquesa y hielo con toques en negro

-Valla es... Preciosa- Dijo Kagome viendo la elegante habitación llena de objetos valiosos y una gran mesa con muchos documentos ordenados y algunos pinceles con sus tinteros

-Mi señora la decoro personalmente esta adaptada a sus gustos y necesidades- Señalo Kanna -Cada una de la habitaciones fue decorada entorno a los gustos de sus ocupante cuando vienen de visita, la que mayormente viene aqui es Verano o como usted le conoce la Señorita Ripxo, aunque la Señorita Otoño también viene mucho- dijo mientras arrastraba un poco a Kagome que se había quedado observando el paisaje del ventanal que daba a ver todo el bosque del Invierno -Ven vamos al armario de mi señora- Dijo entrando a una habitaciones con muebles de caoba donde estaban guardados varios Kimonos y joyas de materiales preciosos por colores y en el mueble central estaban varios Kimonos de las sedas mas hermosas y brillantes que se pudieran imaginar junto a sus respectivos abrigos largos

-¡Este lugar es de en sueño!- Dijo Kagome mirando un lindo Kimono azul cielo con detalles bordados en oro y diseños pintados a mano.

-Ven, aquí están los que mi ama no se a puesto ya que no ha tenido la ocasión- Señalo Kanna abriendo la elegante puerta allí habían varios Kimonos bordados en metales preciosos y con piedras preciosas en los bordados pero hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención

-¿Puedo ver este?- Señalo uno verde Esmeralda con bordados en oro en los finales de las magas, cuello y falda con motivos florales pintados a mano y con pequeñas mariposas Bordadas con oro y plata

-Adelante, toma el que mas te guste, mi Señora dijo que el que mas te guste es tuyo.¿ Quieres ese? ¡hay Kimonos mas hermosos!- Dijo Kanna señalando los otros

-Este me gusta mucho, ¿Tu señora esta segura de querer darme un Kimono así? debe costar mucho- Dijo señalando el fino y valioso Kimono

-¡Claro! si lo dijo fue porque esta segura.- Le sonrió Kanna tomando el abrigo largo a juego- ¡Ven, en tu habitación hay aguas termales!- Dijo emocionada -Y después de que te bañes te arreglo para que bajes a cenar- Dijo sacándola de la habitación donde antesde ello pudo apreciar brevemente un cuadro con 4 hermosas damas:

Una peli cobre, de cabello largo y rizado en las puntas con ojos turquesa, piel dorada y un hermoso Kimono con copos de nieve sonriendo levemente pero de una manera dulce en la zona mas alta del cuadro con tres marcas delgadas y negras recorriendo cada mejilla.

Después le seguía una castaña miel, de ojos marrón con toques ámbar brillantes a juego con las rayas pintadas que le atravesaban cada mejilla delgadas y rojas, una de cada lado; sonrisa traviesa pero dulce y un kimono en color crema con detalles bordados en oro que era similares a el diseño de hojas caídas por la brisa

A continuación de esta una joven de cabellos chocolate, cortó y levemente ondulado a juego con un par de orejitas de lobo, una sonrisa amable y sus ojos brillantes color Rubí esta traía un Kimono Azul cielo con un sol bordado en oro en su hombro.

Por ultimo una peli negra con el cabello liso atado en una cola alta con el flequillo corto con dos mechones mas largos adornando su rostro de preciosos ojos azul zafiro llenos de alegría y una hermosa sonrisa, llevaba un Kimono en color verde manzana con arboles y lirios bordados en el.

Ninguna aparentaba mas de 15

-Quienes eran las del cuadro que vi?- Le pregunto Kagome a Kanna, sintiendo que la ultima le era demasiado familiar

**_CONTINURA..._****_Espero les guste, esta historia ya la había compartido anteriormente en Wattpad bajo mi usuario de allí "I_am_Bry" , ahora la estoy editando y decidí compartirla aquí primero mientras actualizo "Travesuras de Una diosa"._****_Espero su opinión por favor comenten que les parece._****_PDT: si alguna/o tiene Telegram les invito a unirse a mi canal con el enlace de invitacion KimihikoFicsSH donde aviso sobre actualizaciónes, otros fic's y temas para personalizar_****_Mil besos empalagosos y abrazos asfixiantes_****_KimihikoHimura-Sama_**


End file.
